


Brony

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru is a Brony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aoigensou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/gifts).



When Hikaru was growing up, his life with full of riotous colors everywhere. He loved color and it showed in everything he owned. And then there had been go with it's black and white on pale wood and while the game was fascinating, the colors were so boring. But they had seemed to permeate his life for a while, at least until this. 

Hikaru took his seat across from Touya, just as they always did, and picked up a go ke and smiled. It was a lot easier to deal with black and white when he had color. Hell, he _was_ color. But as he looked to Touya to tell him to nigiri, Touya just pointed at him. Well, his hair. "Um, Touya?"

"What did you do to it?" Touya finally managed to form words.

Fingering his bangs, Hikaru smiled. "Now it's like Rainbow Dash."

"Who?"

Hikaru shook his head. "It's a Pony thing. You wouldn't understand."

"I'm not certain I want to." Touya hesitantly took his go ke to grab a handful of stones from, but couldn't tear his eyes away from the bangs now dyed to look like a rainbow.

Hikaru palmed one black stone and set it on the board. "Well, y'see... Now my hair is at least 20% cooler."


End file.
